1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet shaft and handle system and more particularly pertains to removably coupling a handle to a faucet shaft, the faucet shaft being in any of a plurality of sizes and cross sectional configurations, the handle adapted to be coupled with respect to the faucet shaft as well as uncoupled without tools, the removable coupling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Related Application
This application is based upon pending Provisional Application No. 61/840,812 filed Jun. 28, 2014, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.